Yellow, Pink, and Blue: The Encounter
by FunJars14
Summary: Join Alex, a 13-year old on his trainer journey who finds odd necklaces that may lead him to an unknown fate with a certain friend who knows too much of the crystal's power and a shy kirlia answering her heart's wish to follow Alex on his mistake to their life's end. (The story is more rated 'T' at the moment but will be at 'M' when things ramp up with Alex and his Gardevoir)
1. Chapter 1: The fun just started!

-Author's Note-

Hello readers of FanFiction I come in PEACE! Ha, well this is something that I have always wanted to do, make a story of my own through my still growing imagination, as every dream/daydream I have is either me in deep thought about something, staring blankly into the wall or whatever I am staring at, or have a little adventure playing in my head after reading stories on this website myself. And this is the story that somehow infinitly plays in my head from time to time, the only difference is the way it is presented, instead of imagining it like a movie, it is being read or being heard aloud, and that it has made-up names of the characters instead of blank unknown beings acting out with no acual name... But enough about me! I have been blabering about random nonsense that, for some odd reason, you are still reading. If you made it this far then I will tell you a secret about why I writing is like this... I am 13 yrs old and trying to let out my imagination it's a way to make myself feel proud and release my urge to type my imaginary story that has been bugging me with others entertained as a bonus, and if I get flame reviews I would kindly accept it, as long as it has something to do with the story for me to improve on and not some random guy(or girl) handing out swears like candy wrappers that nobody wants and the trash can is nowhere near but instead give it to the closest person near you, SERIOUSLY! How hard can it be to hold your own trash both physicaly and verbaly! My sisters and some of my friends throw paper at me for me to trash and run before I can give it back... wait a little off topic but whatever you know what I mean... Where people trash-talk and others litter... Now without further-a-do, THE DISCLAMER!

Disclamer: I do not own and do not wish to own(well mabie a little) Pokemon or any of the refrences given or gathered within this website and are rightfully theirs and may be able to sue me for any violations not following this disclamer.

Enjoy!

"Hello There!" = Human Speech/English

 **"Random Words!"** = Pokespeech

 _'This is Sparta!'_ = Thoughts/Telepathy (has a ' ' instead of " ")

(Narrator's P.O.V.)

Alex started to stir in his peaceful sleep. He woke up feeling oddly refreshed and energized as if he was prepared for something. He shrugged thinking, _'It probably was just because of going to sleep early, but what happened yesterday? Hmm...'_ Then he slowly turned his legs off the bed and sat upright and waited for the feeling of gravity to take course. As he sat there he continued, _'I know something is up today but I just cann't think straight-'_

Alex was cut off by his calender hitting his lap and reading:

Monday: Reminder! Getting pokedex and trainer's license today!

Alex felt a sudden rush of happiness then stood and ran to the door, "Yes! Today is the-" and stoped dead in his tracks while he had a hand on the doorknob. Standing there while suspicion came into play and thought, ' _How did that calender unhook off the wall and land on my lap?'_ He stepped closer to the bed then looked away and noticed that the push-pins were still attached to the wall on the opposite side of the bed's wall, ' _How did it travel that far across the room? Wasn't it above my desk? Or was it moved yester-'_ as he looked around the room and caught something with his eye, but just a glympse.

The window had a red, green, and white 'thing' stand there but dissapeared in a flash of blue. Confused, Alex stared, ' _That was so-'_ *KNOCK* *KNOCK* "Ahh!" yelled Alex as he stumbled back and hit a small necklace off the desk and accidentally kicked it to the middle of the room. Back in reality, he realized it was the door. "Who is it?" called Alex still wondering about that thing in the window.

Then a soothing voice was heard, "It's me! Sorry if I scared you but you better get downstairs. Breakfast is ready!"

"Thanks Mom! I will be there soon I will get changed!" replied Alex.

"Well hurry up! The pancakes are getting cold!"

"Okay!" Alex sighed and spoke to himself, "Why am I being interrupted so many times today?"

('The Figure's P.O.V.)

" **He almost saw me!** " I exclaimed.

" **Becareful next time... But I still don't get why you follow him.** " replied [?].

" **That is none of your buisness Starly** " I remarked.

" **Fine, but if you get caught by anyone remember I will try and help anyway I can"** stated Starly

" **Why do you bring that up?** " I asked.

" **Because I have a feeling that you are going to get into trouble by that human you follow, wait... What were you doing for him to be able almost find you?** " questioned Starly

" **I was helping him by moving a board thing to his lap,"** I stated, " **I saw him write on it, to help him with his confusion, but he saw me stand in the window and I teleported in panic.** "

" **Ummm... Ok? I have other questions but I am going to wait, that human is leaving his house.** " reminded Starly

" **Oh**!" I yelled as I just realized that he is leaving, " **I have to go**!" and with that I teleported with a flash to another bush closer to the human. Starly sighed, " **She left me again...** "

(Alex's P.O.V.)

I had walked out wearing just a plain yellow T-shirt, dark blue jeans that have two more pockets than most other jeans provide, and I have dark blue sneakers with white laces. I stand at 5 ft. 7 in., have brown hair, light colored skin, and green eyes.

On my way to the Professor's Lab, I noticed another flash. I looked my left near the trees and saw nothing, I then looked down to the bushes and saw something, the same figure again! I felt very curious but happy that it came back even though it dissapeared, but I am still wondering, _'What is it doing here? Why was it standing in my window?'_

As I started to walk foward, I was abrubtly stopped by a voice yelling, "Hey! Alex!"

"Ah! Oh. What?" I spoke in surprise, "What do you want?" I turned around and saw my friend Jarod. ' _I still cann't believe I am still friends with him.'_ I thought, _'I forgot how I met him...'_ "Hi Jarod!"

"Hello! How are you? Are you going to ge a trainer? I am doing that today. Why are you standing there? What are you staring at?" nagged Jarod. Jarod is about 8 inches shorter than me, while wearing an odd Jester-like pattern on his clothes. His plain T-shirt was all black on his left side and white on his right, in the middle is a crystal that looked like a revive, but was clear with a tint of yellow 2 inches tall and 1 inch wide attatched to a necklace , with gray pants that look like they were from a suit but has multiple wrinkles instead of being straitened out. He owns two oddly interesting bracelets, both exactly the same design of a centimeter in diameter rope-like band that is braided into a zigzag pattern(looks like a 'VVV' all around his wrists) one black bracelet on his right wrist and a while bracelet on his left wrist. He has black hair, very dark brown eyes that one might mistake for black if they didn't look close enough, slightly darker in pigmentation than me, and looks very skinny but surprisingly strong (My arm still hurts, two words: arm wrestling). He is the type of person that talks too much, and is hard not to get mad at him for some odd reason. _'I swear, I don't know why he choose to wear that, I didn't even know they had a design like that'_

"I am looking for a weird thing that was standing in my window, I think it is over there." I pointed to the bush but saw nothing there, "Huh? But it was just there..."

"I hope you can find it," reassured Jarod, "but what are you doing out though? Are you becoming a trainer today?"

"Acually yea' I am also becoming a trainer today." I answered, "But I cann't help but feel like I am missing something... Oh! My backpack!" I then started to run back to my house when I heard Jarod remind me, "Hurry up! Time is of the essence! About 12 minuites left untill they open the doors! And don't forget t. g.t th. c. .!" I couldn't hear the rest as I was too far.

When I got home I noticed that the door was unlocked, I walked in slowly while still gasping for air. I yelled, "Mom! *Pant* I'm *Pant* here, I for- *Pant* -got my backpack!"

On the coffie table between the couch and t.v. was a backpack and a note saying:

Dear Alex,

I had left to the pokemart to get some food, you had left everything behind after you rushed out of the house. I packed everything you need in the backpack, and I left something for you in the left pocket, along with an odd necklace that I found on the floor in the middle of your room, though I find it odd how it got there; when did you get that? I will be back in 20 minuites, get some peanut butter sandwitches if you want. The peanut butter is in the third shelf in the pantry, I moved it in case you were wondering.

From, Mom

' _Well okay then.'_ I said as I unzipped the left pocket of the navy blue backpack and found a pokespeech translator, _'oh that will definitely help me, but what is this?'_ I picked up the necklace, there was a it looked like Jarod's necklace, but instead of a yellowish color, it was blue, it was one inch tall and half an inch wide, it had an odd feeling when held, like I am slowly feeling like I had chugged a cup of sugar and is on a sugar rush and slowly getting hyper with the feeling like I can do anything. I held it by the string and walked up the stairs to my room.

In my room, I thought, _'Huh, let's see if I could find anymore clues to where I got this from.'_ and turned to my left to see the window, nothing; turned to the right on my desk, nothing; looked foward on my bed, the bed is now fixed but the calender is still there, oddly seems different somehow. I stumbled foward on a slightly raised board of the flooring but ignored it. I picked up the calender and looked all over it, nothing different than this morning... _'How did it end up here if it was suppose to be hanging above my desk?'_ "Wait a minuite." I saw the empty space at the bottom of the board and almost screamed at what is inscribed into the board:

OUR FATE .. IN Y..R HANDS! FIND SOMEO.. AND SAVE US! GO TO THE TEAM GALAC.I. HE.. ...S I. V..L...N. C..Y

I tries to make out as many letters as I could but couldn't read the rest since the ink was smeared on the bed's blue conforter which left a black smudge mark on it.


	2. Chapter 2: Ohh, That's who that was!

-Author's Note-

Hello again! Thank you for your support! 23 Views? I did not expect that many, I thought it would be more like 7 or so... I am also really bored so I decided to type another chapter in a day. A NEW RECORD! YAY! So on with the disclamer! P.S.) Do not expect the chapters to come along this fast, so expect it in around 5-7 days for 1 (or 2 depending on my life) chapter(s). Oh, and Thank you BurnShadow for being the first to follow and favorite this story!

Disclamer: See Chapter 1

Enjoy!

"Hello? Testing. 1, 2, 1, 2" = Human language

 **"Pika, Pi!"** = Translated/non-translated pokespeech

 _'I CAN SEE YOUR SOUL!'_ = Thoughts/Telepathy

(Narrator's P.O.V.)

"Why did I have to throw it down?" Alex whined, "I am still freaked out by this..."

"Who are you talking to?" Alex heard behind him, he spun around with my arm extended out of reflex and slapped something. *POW* *Thump* "Owww..." said the voice, Alex sweatdropped and saw Jarod on the ground while he spoke, "I'm sorry for the surprise Alex, Rowan's lab is going to open soon in 2 minuites and I saw your front door and room door open so I came to see what took so long and remind you..." Jarod explained and flipped from his back onto his stomach and lifted himself up on his hands and knees and looked up, "but I should of knocked, he he..." Jarod laughed quietly and stood up.

Alex remarked, "Well you deserve that slap for sneaking up on me, but I do still feel sorry for that." Alex scratched the back of his head, and winced when he noticed a red mark shaped as a hand on the side of Jarod's face, reaching from the right side of his chin to his right eyebrow, just 1 cm away. Alex then made a 'follow me' gesture with his hand.

With that they left the room and started to walk downstairs to the kitchen sink but Alex tripped on the same wooden floor board and fell face first down the stairs. When he was about to hit the ground he closed his eyes and waited for pain but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw himself standing on the bottom of the stairs upright not face down. Confused, Alex looked around and saw Jarod standing at the top looking at him like he was thinking. Jarod thought, _'What could of caused that, it probably wasn't luck, but I swear I saw a faint blue glow around him.'_ Jarod noticed Alex staring at him, _'He is getting suspicious, uhh distraction... Oh that's it!'_ "That's karma striking back at you, ha ha!" Jarod laughed while pointing. Alex stood there still confused, "How did I land upright if I tripped, and I know I didn't do a frontflip, or did I?" questioned Alex as he continued walking tword the kitchen sink and tore a napkin off a roll and wet it with cold water and asked, "How is this possible?" as he walked back to Jarod who is now standing near the front door and gave him the napkin to apply to his face. "I need this, Thank you." thanked Jarod as he walked out of the house with a tissue on his face.

"No problem, but that was very strange how I landed..." replied Alex

"Let' go Rowan's lab is open!" yelled Jarod and noticed the necklace, "Oh looks like you took my advice, I thought you would leave it." Jarod pointed out and dropped the napkin on the ground.

"Oh this?" Alex guestured to the necklace in his hand and looked at it, Jarod nodded then dashed away, "I am very intrested on how-" Alex looked up, " WAIT UP!" yelled Alex as he ran after Jarod to Sandgem town.

-30 seconds later-

They reached an area with some tall grass and abruptly stopped when they heard a male voice yell, "STOP!"

They turned around and froze, they couldn't believe their eyes, Professor Rowan was standing there with a concerned look on his face.

Jarod was the first to snap back to reality and spoke, "Arn't you suppose to be at your lab?"

"Well weren't you told not to go in tall grass?" remarked Rowan

-A Minuite Later-

('Figure's P.O.V.)

 **"What are they doing?"** asked Starly

I answered, **"I am not sure, they have just been talking, I cann't see very well..."** I snuck foward but my foot was tangled in a string-like object. My legs flung upward which made the object fling upward as well while I faceplanted on the ground. I was slowly helped up by Starly and saw the Professor looking directly at me and I froze in fear.

The Professor said something that I couldn't understand and felt something hit my chest as my constant thoughts are preventing me from noticing, _'That human I am following will find me! What do I do?! What do I do!?'_ Alex nodded at the Professor and walked over to me with a slightly outstretched arm. **"Uhh..."** I spoke as I felt my face slightly heat up from the slowly moving human. My face felt hotter and hotter as the space between us is decreasing, it felt like an eternity but eventualy he got on his knees and lowered his face to mine a mere 5 inches apart and stared. Just stared.

(Alex's P.O.V.)

 _'Wow I wonder what pokemon this is...'_ I lightly placed my hand on its whiteish pink forehead and turned even redder _'WAIT A MINUITE'_ I thought and stood upright in a sudden jump, "Were you the thing that was standing in my window?"

The blushing pokemon looked down and said, **"Kirlia, lia kir k-"**

"Wait, hold on for a second!" I almost yelled, as I moved my hand to my left backpack pocket and pulled out the translator, it looked like a red rectangle with a wire that is similar to an earbud. I placed the rectangle above my ear and set it there like it was a pencil, then pushed the wire in my ear. "Ok now what was it that you said?" I spoke nicely not trying to sound rude from my interuption.

 **"It was me, sorry..."** Kirlia said.

I replied, "It's okay, I just was so curious on what you are..." I turned to Rowan, "What kind of pokemon is this?"

Rowan answered, "That is a Kirlia, and it looks like it's female, but seems shy based on-"

"Heyy! Rowan! You forgot your suitcase at the lake. Oh hi!" said a female voice.

"Hi! I am Jarod, this person over here," *Points at me* "is Alex," *Looks back at girl* "Who are you?"

"My name is Dawn! Nice to meet you!" Dawn cheerfully spoke, "And who is this?" pointing at the blushing Kirlia who turned to an even darker shade of red.

"Oh this is a pokemon who apperentaly was watching me this morning." I recalled, then looked to the Kirlia who looked like she was a trying to put a Cheri Berry to shame with the amount of blushing she has on her face from both embarrasment and from me being close.


	3. Chapter 3: Look! A new friend!

A/N:

Hello again! Thank you for the Review septorex101, I forgot to change that mistype it was suppose to be 5'7" not 6'7" (Still sort of tall though) I never noticed untill now SORRY!(I am using an android phone to type and autocorrect is very annoying and sometimes places the wrong word so I turned it off and is messing up here and there...I also updated Chapters 1 and 2 a little bit to fix the mistakes that I can find...) I am back with another quickly typed chapter and a stack of views that I am not expecting. Either I am doing a good job with writing, the summary in the beggining attracting people, or the fact that this story is rated M and includes the character Gardevoir/Sirnight (Ha ha ha... lemons...), one way or another I must be doing something good! Anyways the disclamer!

Disclamer: See Chapter 4 and follow that disclamer's instrustions

(Alex's P.O.V.)

"I find it very cute... Look at its red face! What did I miss for this Kirlia to blush so hard?" Dawn asked.

"Well all we did was talk here and we heard a thump and I had a glare in my eye for a split second so I looked to see what is causing it and saw that Kirlia along with everyone else here." I answered.

"What did cause that glare? She was in the shadows of the trees." Jarod added, "Wait, when did she get that necklace? It looks just like ours!"

I looked at the Kirlia and noticed a necklace hanging down to her chest, just as Jarod said, it looked like a pink version of our necklaces but was 1 inch tall and half an inch wide like mine, while Jarod's gem was the largest of us three.

"Jarod?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why is your necklace bigger than ours?"

"I will tell you that later, for now let's get back to our conversation with Rowan" Jarod turned to Rowan, "What was it that you said after you asked us if we like pokemon?"

"I was going to offer you two pokemon of your own but I guess I can just give you a pokemon and not your friend." Rowan replied.

"WHAT?! WHY EXCLUDE ALEX/ME!?" Jarod and I yelled simultaneously.

 **"What?"** Kirlia asked, not knowing what they were talking about.

"Because he already has his own pokemon" The professor answered calmly while pointing at Kirlia who is no longer blushing.

 **"ohhhhh..."** Kirlia anwered while raising her hands and walked to Alex's leg and hugged it and closed her eyes, making herself lightly blush.

Everyone but Alex gave their respective, 'Aww's to the cute sight while Alex kneeled down and picked up Kirlia who shreiked at the sudden movement but stopped when she opened her eyes. Then was positioned to sit on Alex's shoulder and almost fell over at the unexpected seat.

 **"Yay! It is very high up here."** Kirlia spoke happily.

"I am glad you like it, do you want to be my pokemon partner?" I asked.

 **"Yes! I have always waited for this! Oops I said that a bit too loud, sorry."** Kirlia appoligised

 **"Well if you are going, then I will go with you."** said a male voice from behind me.

I turned slowly making sure not to let Kirlia fall and saw a little pigeon-like pokemon. " **Hello, I am Starly, Kirlia's friend, and I want to join you."** Starly plainly stated.

"What did he say?" asked Jarod

I translated every word to Jarod and he crossed his arms, looked down, and mumbled, "Lucky, you get two pokemon..."

Dawn spoke, "Wait I just realized; what is a Kirlia doing here? Arn't those species found on route 209?"

"That is odd. Kirlia, did you travel that far to find me? Or was it coincidental?" I asked Kirlia

 **"I was just teleporting away from a trainer trying to catch me and ended up moving too far than expected and I passed out from too much energy."** explained Kirlia, **"Then I woke up under the care of Starly over there"** *Points at Starly* **"and we became really good friends"**

"Ok, that makes sense, but when did you find me, or why do you fol-" **"Hello!"** I turned and saw a Turtwig staring at me. "Hello?" I answered.

 **"Hi! Whatcha' doin'? I am feeling great! Is that a Kirlia? Can you understand me? I think you can, but will my trainer? You seem nice. How friendly is my trainer?"** asked Turtwig

"Heh, you are starting to sound like Jarod, I think you would get along with him nicely." I answered.

 **"Yay!"** Yelled Turtwig and turned to Jarod, **"Hi I am Turtwig! Can I get a nickname? I want one!"**

I relayed the information to Jarod and he placed a hand on his chin and stared at the sky. "Hey Alex, you want two pokeballs?" asked Rowan

"Yes please!" I replied eagerly.I put on the necklace to empty my hands and walked a little closer with Starly in tow and Kirlia on my shoulder and caught two airborne pokeballs and enlarged them. I brought one up to Kirlia and said, "Tap the button in the middle to become my-" *Click* "Ok then" I then set the ball on the ground to let it finish capturing and set the other near Starly and repeated, "Click the button-" *Click* "They don't let me finish..." I grumbled to myself. I picked up Kirlia's ball and threw it in the air. In a flash of red, Kirlia appeared and said, **"I am not sure if I can get used to that."** while shaking her head. I giggled a little and threw Starly's ball in the air and again in the same matter, Starly materialized from the light but without shaking his head he said, **"I sort of like it there it is nice and comfy, but I wish it was a bit more spaceous though."**

"Well if you like it Starly then you won't mind it too much if you were in there for most of the traveling that we will do."

 **"So be it, I cann't complain, too much..."**

"Ok? What about you Kirlia?" I said as I turned to Kirlia.

 **"Can I stay out? I feel dizzy from exiting out of that."** she replied.

 **"Hi! My new name is Charlie! I am so happy!"** said Turtwig.

I realized, "Oh! Hey Kirlia, Starly."

 **"What?"** They said simultaneously

"Do you guys want a nickname too?"

 **"Eh, why not?"** answered Starly

 **"I would love one!"** anwered Kirlia

"Ok then, Uhhh..." ' _What's a good name for Starly? Something flying, uhhh Cloud? No, Star? Could be... Ahhhhh, oh well Star it is'_ "I guess I can call you Star, they shine bright and fly through the sky, also it sounds a lot like the first four letters to your species' name." I told Starly. **"Thank y-" "ME NEXT!"** interupted Kirlia. "Hmmm..." _'It could be... What resembles Kirlia? White skin, green hair, red eyes... RED EYES!'_ "I know! Your name shall be Ruby, if you like it, it complements your eyes and your gem-like plates on your head." I calmly said.

 **"I LOVE IT!"** Ruby yelled and hugged my right leg and I again pulled her off and put her on my left shoulder with the same reaction as before, then moved my left arm tword Star and Ruby motioned for him to sit on my arm and complied. I then lifted him next to the necklace which was positioned to where my heart was and kept my arm horizontal for him to be comfortable. I turned around and saw that everyone was gone, I then turned to the grass patch and saw Jarod flailing his arms back and forth.

"Hey Alex! Professor Rowan said to meet him in his lab for a pokedex and a trainer's license! See ya there!" Jarod yelled enthusiasticly and dashed off to the lab.

I tried to follow but was tripped by a bidoof's tail and accidentally threw Star in the air and he started flying. The Bidoof who tripped me said, **"I want challenge you. I need to see how strong I am, I don't care if I lose."** while it started waddling a bit back away from me as I stood up.

"Ok then?" I looked to Ruby who was dusting off her tutu, "Do you want to battle?" Then Star flew down and landed next to Ruby.

" **Sure**!" she replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Interesting insights

A/N:

Hello Again! This is the longest chapter I have made sofar. Sorry for being 2 weeks late I have been planning the next ten chapters, and my lazyness added to it too. I wanted to get as much done as possible in these few days since I was in the mood. This chapter is much better than the first 3, well, it is more interesting and typed better (In my opinion). Anyways the disclamer!

[P.S.) I need three special OC's, one to join Jarod and Alex (Still thinking of being temporary, not sure), one to be met in a pokemart (Important for later on), and an OC with an OP physic pokemon NO LEGENDARYS! Each OC has to have atleast 1 pokemon that is their special friend or one that you can see the pokemon-trainer resemblence with their actions/appearanes. It cann't be like a trainer that has all 6 pokemon the same or is one that treats pokemon like animals/pets. The OC is not allowed to have one of the same pokemon as any one main characters: Alex, Jarod, or Examples:

Ash - Pikachu,

Iris - Axew,

Cameren - Riolu/Lucario

Alex - Kirlia/Gardevoir,

Jarod - (Cann't say, It would spoil the encounter for Chapter 8!)

Unknown OC - ?

etc.]

Disclamer: See Chapter 2 and follow that disclamer's instrustions

"Hello! I come in peace!" - Human Speech, Machine recordings, etc.

 _'I am invincible! Not invisable!'_ \- Thoughts/Telepathy

 **"Voir, de voir garde. GAR VOIR GARDE!"** \- Nontranslated/translated Pokespeech

(Alex's P.O.V.)

 **"Sure!"** replied Ruby

"You ready Bidoof?" I asked

 **"Yup! Remember no hard feelings!"** Bidoof replied happily.

"Uhh... Ok? Ruby use... Ummm..." I paused, "What are your moves? I need my pokedex to check them and I don't have one right now."

 **"I think I can use Confusion... Double team... Hmmm... Teleport... I think that's all... Wait! I know Lucky Chant too!"**

"Thank you, now use Confusion!"

 **"Ok!"** said Ruby. Ruby raised one of her arms at Bidoof and a faint blue outline appeared around both pokemon. Bidoof floated up and slammed down three times when a small dust cloud appeared hiding Bidoof.

"Can you see him?" I asked Ruby. Just as I said that, Bidoof flew out of the cloud directed to Ruby with a glowing body. "Rubyteleporttododgeit!" I spoke as quickly as I could.

 **"What did- OOF!"** said Ruby, but was interupted my being hit by Bidoof's Take Down right on the crystal, hurting both pokemon more than it should of.

 **"OW!"** Both pokemon said in unison and both landed a foot away from each other.

 _'How did a wild Bidoof learn Take Down?'_ I thought and asked, "Ruby are you okay?" Ruby nodded, stood, turned to me, and rubbed a little below her collarbone where the crystal left an imprint on her milk white skin. **"Try saying that a bit more clearly next time..."** Ruby stated. **"Why am I still wearing this anyway?"** The Kirlia questioned.

"I don't know." I answered, even though I knew she was talking to herself. I then screamed "Ahh! Ruby! Double Team!" Ruby then split into three Kirlias with a second to spare. The one in the middle faded when the beaver-like pokemon rolled through the illusion where Kirlia was once standing.

"Confusion!" I almost yelled as Bidoof got out of a ball and turned to the Kirlia with a its head tilted down and ran fairly quickly to Ruby.

Ruby and the wild pokemon glowed the familiar outline and Bidoof slammed into the ground 2 times but stoped when Ruby lost her physic hold on Bidoof when something unexpected happened.

I held my hand up to shield my eyes from the blinding light but it ended as quickly as it started and Bidoof was no longer standing there but a tall Bibarel staring at us.

 **"Thank you thank you! I don't want to fight anymore! I've got what I wanted!"** Bibarel exclaimed, **"I can finally help master get her second badge and I owe it all to you guys! Thank you!"**

"Ok? Your welcome?" I replied in a confused tone, but Ruby didn't waste any time walking back and tugging on my pants to get my attention.

I lifted Ruby up and placed her on my left shoulder and looked back up to Bibarel to ask, " Hey who is this mas-" I paused and looked around, "-ter..." I sighed and spoke, "I wonder where that pokemon ran off to." I turned to Ruby and rambled, "That was a very rare case of a wild pokemon evolving while in battle... Wait no it was an owned pokemon, but was it abandoned, or? I don't know, should we go?"

 **"Sure, but you are forgeting someone!"** Ruby exclaimed then giggled.

"Uhhhh..." _'Who am I forgettttttttiiiiiinnnnngggggg... AHHHHH!'_ "Star! Where are you?!" I called and quickly turned my head right to look for Star, nothing. I was about to turn to the left but stoped with Ruby continuing to giggle uncontrollably and started losing balance and falling in the opposite direction from my head.

She caught herself before she fell and leaned on my head to stay balanced while still giggling. "What's so fun-" I was interupted by Star landing on my head; dropping an oran berry in front of me, bouncing off my nose, making me flinch backward and catching Ruby before she even fell past my necklace with Star using his wings to hover in front of us. It happened within the span of 4 seconds.

"What was that about, and where did you get this oran berry Star?" I asked, still partly recovering from stoping Ruby's close call.

Star answered, **"I was just-" "It was a habbit that he picked up when he was caring for me."** Ruby interrupted.

"Ok then, I guess... We better hurry though I don't think Jarod can wait any longer." I picked up the blue berry, "See if you can find more of these berrys, we need them as snacks and for your energy. By the way, I am not mad, I am just surprised." I told Star and Ruby as I started walking to Rowan's lab.

(Ruby's P.O.V.)

(Time: Few Seconds Later)

 _'Wow that was an unexpected battle,'_ I thought as I kept rubbing the mark, hopeing that it goes away faster. The attempt slowly working, _'Ow this hurts though, when did I get this?'_ I questioned myself mentally while holding the crystal. It felt so weird! It was like my ability to find emotions was amplified because I can sense many of the surrounding wild pokemons' emotions stronger than I usually would, mainly anticipation, anger, fear, and curiosity but alas, it didn't last long as I felt like my soul was being pulled out of my body and being put into a new place, from the spirit's point of view.

(Setting Change: Unknown area)

 ***In Ruby's vision***

I was now in a very spacious but dark place with a silver double-door with two human shaped silloettes standing about a yard away and speaking to each other, one being about a foot taller and the other hunched over a little. Another silloette entered and looked like it was talking to the other two about something. There were three large glass-like cases that I never really noticed untill now but I couldn't see what was inside of the containers untill the slouching silloette walked to a wall of lights to push a button.

The three containers then revealed me what was inside, it didn't light up, but was able to see slightly better, like a layer of glass was removed. Inside, I saw a shadow with barely visable amount color of three pokemon, one in each container. The one farthest from me in a corner had a look of deep thought, probabily a way to escape, had a yellow head. Another pokemon that had a blue head had a look of determination in its eyes. The last one, causing a de ja vu feeling in me surprised me, had a pink head and looked extremely sad, but was looking in my direction.

Being a vision I was confused why it was looking at me I knew I wasn't real here but looked around to try and find what it was looking at in this direction and realized, _'Wait, THE NECKLACES!'_ I looked down at the crystal, it was glowing faintly, _'The colors...'_ I looked up, ' _Those things have the same colors as ours... Why do you look so familiar?' Is this the future? No it is probabily the past, this seems familiar..._

I went to see the humans as they worked and noticed that the one human who entered had dissapeared but two others came in, along with a lot of light through the open door, so I could see the two who came in, a Gardevoir and an all-to-familiar human. The human was wearing gray jeans, a green T-shirt, a necklace with a revive shaped, transparent blue crystal, dark blue sneakers with white laces, messy brown hair, light colored skin, and green eyes. The Gardevoir looked exactly like an ordinary, not shiny pokemon, but had a necklace with a pink transparent, revive shaped, crystal in the middle.

I looked down at my own necklace and saw a mirroring resemblence, well, with the exeption of mine glowing. Then it hit me, this was a vision of the FUTURE, not the past! That was me as a Gardevoir and Alex; but how far into the future? Maybe it is a near future?

"Rrrr...bbb...eeeee...hhhh...ooooo" I heard, the voice sounding familiar, when I saw me and Alex walk to the other humans they started speaking to each other.

"Rrrrruuuuu...eeee...hhhh...llllllloooooo" The voice sounded clearer than the last. The future me and Alex went to the machine and pressed a few buttons and it removed the three container covers. The three pokemon inside looked relieived but still a bit worried, then faded away out of sight.

"Ruuuuubyyyyy...eeellllloooo" The voice echoed again in my head. The Future me looked around and stoped her gaze in the corner of which I am standing in and walked to me, and spoke telepathicly to me, _'Hello past me, I came to say, enjoy what you have now... Things may get a bit aqward with you and Alex he is now. And don't make the same mistake I made when-'_

The voice interrupted the advice, "Hhhhheeeyyy...Ruubby...Heelloo..Ruby! Hello? Are you there? Hi? Ruby? Are you okay?" And after that I was pulled from the vision.

(Setting Change: Rowan's Lab)

 ***Ruby's P.O.V. Back in reality***

 **"Huh?! What!? Where am I?"** I spoke out of surprise, let go of the crystal and placed my hands to my sides, resting on the seat. I looked up and saw an orange roof, I turned to the left at a window and noticed that the day had gone by and was almost sunset. I was no longer sitting on Alex's shoulder, but in a red, very soft couch in a small but cozy, happy feeling room.

"Hi Ruby! You looked like you were in a really long daydream, I am not sure if you were okay. To fill in on what you might of missed, we met with Professor Rowan and Dawn with the appearance of Jarod, we almost missed him since he was about to leave, have a new pokedex, got my trainer's license," Alex dug through his pocket and pulled out a plastic rectangle with a picture and words I cann't read. "I have 4 more pokeballs," Alex placed the 'license' back, "and tried to take you in this pokecenter to 'wake' you, but Nurse Joy said to just wait it out, you were either less likely, sleeping with eyes open or more likely were in a vision. Did you have a vision? If so... What happened?"

 **"I Uhhh... Am not sure acually, I was just rubbing this mark,"** I pointed to the imprint from earlier, it is now almost completely faded, **"and wondered where I got this, then I held it and had a vision."** I said as I gestured to the necklace.

"What did you see? Who was there? When is it? Where did it take place? Was I there?" Alex questioned rather quickly.

I stared at the new exited expression written upon the human a few inches in front of me. He started blushing a light shade when he realised what he did; he moved away, slid his backpack off, and sat next to me, our arms almost touching I felt my cheeks get slightly cooler, not noticing my face had also followed the change to pink.

 _ **(Author's Side note: Huh, wow... A bit too much blushing there... I had to admit)**_

"Sorry for getting carried away there... I also rented us a room at this pokecenter." _'A pokecenter? Is that what this place is called?'_ I thought while staring at Alex while he continued, "While you were in a trance, and Star in his pokeball, I got you guys food." Alex pulled a white box from his backpack with a smiley face drawing on top with words, again that I couldn't read. _'Wait, what does 'rent a room' mean?'_ I remembered and asked Alex, **"What does 'rent a room' mean?"**

"It is where we can stay in a room of this building for a short time, mainly to get sleep." I looked down to let the information soak for a moment; I looked back at Alex with my mouth open but didn't say anything as he answered my unasked question.

"A room is a boxed in area connected to the building, it usually looks different from the other rooms, but here they are nearly the same." Alex explained then placed the box back into his backpack. "And a building is this place here, just not with the same design."

 _'I already know what a building is...'_ I thought to myself as Alex looked up away from me.

(Alex's P.O.V.)

"I am starting to feel like Jarod, asking and talking too much while answering many questions..." I looked to Ruby and saw her attention was moved elsewhere. "Hey umm..." I decided to not bother and looked at what caught, not just her attention, but everyone else in the room except for a kid trying to stuff a sparkling blue stone into his already-full backpack.

A strange person who looked more like a guy, had blue combed hair, wore a sparkling dark-blue jumpsuit with inch-wide white circles around the shoulders and a decorated 'G' on its chest like a logo. It matched together sort of like an old-school alien movie costusume. That strangely dressed person looked at the troubled kid, but it wasn't completely the kid that its attention was on. Beside the kid was a cute little riolu who was fast asleep snoring lightly.

As the strange person looked away, he or she looked at us but instead of the curious, interested, or possibly happy facial expression, we saw one of great anger with relief, an odd but common combination to see. He or she looked ahead after a breif 5 seconds and walked to a hallway where all the rooms are and entered a room.

"Well that was, uhh... fairly akward." I admitted a little too loud, and a few others around the room nodded in response. I turned to Ruby who was waiting with an, 'I don't know what to do right now.' look on her face. I picked her up under her armpits and placed her on my left shoulder and walked to our rented room.

"Hey Ruby, want to eat when we get the room? You haven't had anything since we met that bidoof, you must be hungry." I brought up, knowing that Ruby will say yes. The said Kirlia nodded shortly after. I approached the room and saw that riolu from earlier run under my legs, catching me off guard and stumble to the wall on our right, hitting a door. That riolu giggled a little and ran holding something shiny.

The kid from earlier who was stuffing his backpack was running after the riolu shouting, "Sorry for that! Riolu, give that stone back! That is for Kirlia!" After that he ran off out of sight, but you can still hear him yell out from time to time.

"Kirlia hmm. So he has one of your kind also? Huh, Ruby?" I spoke to Ruby as we entered the door we had hit, ironicly being the room we rented. **"Yeah I want to meet him or her when I get the chance."** She replied of interest that there was another around.

Once in the room, I slid my backpack off and pulled out my pajamas and the box of food from before and set it neatly near Ruby on the bed saying, "Don't make too big of a mess on the bed; I will be in the bathroom showering if you need me." **"Ok?"** Ruby replied in a confused tone and stared at the box and opened it with physic energy. Ruby was looking at the steaming spaghetti with bits of pokemon food mixed in and left over poffin crumbs Star has choosen and eaten on the side. The hungry kirlia stared almost drooling at the smell of the new 'human' food that probabily hasn't been tried yet.

"I asked the waiter what you were able to eat and got you this since your stomach can handle our kinds of food. Unlike Star... Oh I forgot!" I added as I facepalmed and moved my other hand to my belt, grabbing Star's pokeball, enlarging and taping the activate button and releasing Star on the bed, looking tired and full. "Go help yourself to the food Ruby, as for you Star, I will be in the bathroom if you need me so you can sleep if you want... Bye!" I reminded and walked to the bathroom to the left. The room had just a full sized bed _**(A/N: A full sized bed is just the same length as a twin sized bed but a bit wider than usual, and twin size is used in bunk beds in case you didn't know :P)**_ in the farthest right corner placed horizontally from the door with a little table on its left. On the same wall, there was a couch and a t.v. placed respectivly away from each other Over the bed is a window which has the same length as the bed itself. From the foot of the bed there is a door that leads into the bathroom. To the left of the door there is a medium-large fish tank, decorated and very clean.

I walked into the bathroom, undressed, took off the translator, steped into the shower, turned on the water with my arm in the stream waiting for the right temperature, and started washing myself.

(Ruby's P.O.V.)

I heard the sound of rain in the room Alex entered and looked back at the delicious smelling food in front of me.

 **"Go on and try it! Humans make great tasting food, believe me. I've had my share already."** Star sugested to me. I nodded and stared, **"How do I eat this?"** I asked Star, and he replied, **"Just use that thing to pick it up. I saw Alex use it, he calls it a 'fork'."** He used his wing to point at a metal stick that widens at the end with four smaller points extending off of it in the same direction. I picked it up with my two fingers like humans when they hold a tooth brush backwards and stabed the noodles in front of me with that utensil. I lifted the pasta to my mouth and bit down, then I slid the fork out, but I was not registering anything else at that moment, for the food was fantastic like nothing I have tried before.

 **"Hmmm..."** I moaned, **"So delicious..."** I was stuck in pleasure and never noticed the wave of physic energy I released. The spaghetti was now in danger as I kept on eating bite after bite a bit too fast. **"Slow down there, I know it is great but don't eat so fast or you'll choke!"** Star warned. **"Buph ifths sooo gooph"** I wined with my mouth full; no food being spat whatsoever.

Star sighed and said, **"Well I'm going to sleep. Good night."** with that, he flew to the night stand and got comfy. I turned my attention to the food and continued eating, but following Star's advice and eating slower. I savored each bite as I faught the urge of chowing down as if I were in a contest.

In what felt like 15 seconds, I had finished, and at the same time I saw Alex walk out of the bathroom. **"I have never enjoyed food that great before! Thank you!"** I thanked a little too loud. "Huh? I am sorry Ruby, I cann't understand, I don't have my translator on right now but based on your expression, I would say that you enjoyed it, also I heard you inside my head saying, "So delicious..." What was that?" _'Wow... I must of sent a telepathic wave when I was eating... I need to practice.'_ I nodded and about to speak when I just remembered that Alex couldn't understand me; I just closed my mouth and laid down closing my eyes, relaxing on the bed, now noticing comfortable it was.

I opened my eyes to see Alex had moved next to me, trying to get in bed I just realized what was happening, _'I am sleeping with Alex!'_ I dark shade of red appeared on my face at the strange thought that found its way to my head. I jumped off the bed and walked a little bit away trying to hide my blush. Alex immediatly noticed and said, "What's going on? Why are you-" He stopped abruptly realizing what I had thought and turned to the same color as me, waiting for what seemed like forever and asked me, "Oh, Uhhh... Do you want me to sleep on the couch and you take the bed?" **"I-It's O-o-ok... I'll j-just s-sleep t-there."** I spoke in my native language hopeing that Alex understood.

I was right for Alex understood and moved to the farthest side of the bed, closest to the window and I moved slowly; crawled into the same bed but on the opposite side, still keeping a light shade of pink visable on me. I had slid into the blanket and sighed from the great warm, soft sheet of cloth that covers my whole body but my head. I slowly closed my eyes and before I drifted to another world, opened my eyes again when I heard, "Good night." with that, my vison faded.


	5. Chapter 5: Misfortunate Jarod

A/N:

Hello Again! I am sorry about posting just a little late, I went to California for my 4th of July, no wifi there. On another note, I am very pleased to say, YAY! I am only on Chapter 5 and I have 700 views! Thank you all for enjoying/regreting the chapters I type! As I said in the second chapter A/N, I am getting more views than expected. My expectation is around 83 for these 4 chapters, but instead I have 700! Also, I really need the OC suggestions! Sorry, septorex101 about not being able to become the OP OC, but I forgot to mention, a Gallade is not allowed to be that pokemon, the same goes with Alakazam. The other OC's cann't use a Charizard, Lucario, Gallade, Alakazam, or Pikachu/Raichu, since they are considered 'over used' or the 'favorite' of most of the fans of the pokemon games/anime or are already being used in the future chapters.

Disclamer: I own a copy of Platinum on my ds lite, but otherwise... I DON'T OWN POKEMON!

-=I changed it a little=-

"Hello everybody! Welcome to Game Theory!" - Regular speech

(Double quote mark)

 _ **'Um, I read your mind and saw... Uh...'**_ \- Telepathy

(Italic, Bold, single quote mark)

 _'Hello? Hey Justin! Are you reading this? Hi!'_ \- Thoughts

(Italics, single quote mark)

 **"Tor, tor, terra torterra!"** \- Pokespeech translated/not translated

(Bold, Double quote mark)

(Please note: You might see a change in the way this is typed.)

P.O.V. Change: Jarod ||| Time: Few Hours ago ||| Setting: Rowan's Lab

I was continuing to grow impatient as I slowly got up from a chair lined up near a corner of machines. I wasn't sure what to do next but I needed to get rid of my bordem. Then a strange feeling overcame me and heard a male voice in my head saying, _**'I sense five other entities, two leaving, three approaching, the familiarity of three them is very great and seem like allies, the last two are unknown and neutral with a hint of friendlyness.'**_ The voice had sounded a little like a 6 year old boy, but spoke like an elder, a weird combination.

I lifted my hand to my necklace crystal, held it and thought, _'Thanks.'_

The voice had read my mind and heard my thanking thought. _ **'Your welcome. But if I were you, I would go see who or what the three approaching entities are!'**_ The voice said, sounding a little more like a command than the suggestive words are meant for.

 _'Ok, I am leaving.'_ I thought, then I let go of the crystal and walked tword the automatic, sliding glass door and watched it open.

Outside I heard footsteps to my right, I turned to that direction and saw that great familiar face of Alex, with Kirlia on his shoulder and Starly flying above them.

"Hello! What took so long? Where were you? Why did you almost-" I stoped when I noticed Kirlia staring while holding her necklace, I followed her and held my own gem in thought, _'Something is wrong here, Kirlia is staring weirdly. What's going on?'_ Another presence was made known in my head after that thought.

 _ **'Oh, uhh... Ah ha! Is this, 'Kirlia' holding a pink crystal?'**_ The voice questioned.

 _'Yes it is.'_

 _ **'Kirlia is in a vision, Mespirit is giving that pokemon it, I am not sure how long it will last though, see ya!**_ ' It replied as it left my mind.

 _'Wait! Why are you leaving so soon?'_ I thought, but with no reply.

"Hello?" I heard Alex almost exclaim with a chunk of worry clearly evident in his voice. "What happened there? You were doing your thing where you start talking for a long period of time but stoped randomly! You usually only stop when you run out of breath or words!"

"That Kirlia," I started while pointing, "Is staring strangly peculiar. Look for yourself."

Alex turned to his left shoulder and saw what I had saw, a Kirlia holding her necklace, bright red eyes, wide open, and with a closed mouth, looking a little like an almost life-like Kirlia doll.

"Woah... This... Is weird." Alex turned to me, "What do you think is going on?"

 _'How do I bring this without telling him about the secret... Oh!'_ I asked Alex, "Is Kirlia a Physic type?"

"Her name is Ruby not Kirlia, and I think so, she knows the move Confusion which is used by physic types." He answered. _'I need to leave...'_ I thought.

"She is likely having a vision, or sleeping with her eyes open, but I doubt she is sleeping. Also, Rowan made your trainer card and your pokedex is ready to be taken." I reminded.

"Ok but what do I do with Ruby?" Alex asked me.

"Just wait it out, if you are not patient enough, than you are on your own." I answered. _'I need to see those neutral entities, Alex isn't dropping the subject. I'll just leave...'_ I thought as I started running to my left, "Good bye!"

"Wait! I am not done with my questions..." he trailed of as I wasn't listening anymore.

I laughed a little, "I love running off like this, it's fun."

 _ **'Well that 'fun' might have to wait, those entities you are following is getting farther, I think you may need to help them soon, I have a feeling of trouble coming up, get ready!'**_ I heard in my head.

I grabbed my necklace again and thought, _'You'd better be right!'_

It replied, _**'You know I am right! I have proven you wrong so many times.'**_

I sighed, _'Let's just get this over with.'_ and continued to run ahead, closer to who I have shouldn't of met. If I knew what will become of it, I would of left it alone and stayed with Alex.

P.O.V. of Jarod ||| Time: 2 minuites later (Still in the past) ||| Setting: [?]

I countinued moving on, not running but walking to conserve energy, as requested by the voice in the crystal. I found another person down the road, looking like a 9 year old boy with an over stuffed navy blue backpack and a riolu on top looking a little drowsy. The kid appeared to have a slightly lighter skin color than Alex, combed down blonde hair, a bright blue T-shirt that almost looked like neon blue, dark blue skinny jeans, and blue shoes.

"Is that the entity?" I paused, "I see a lot of blue..." I thought aloud, the riolu looked at my direction when I said it, tapping the shoulder of its trainer, and turning the kid's head around slowly with its paws.

The kid turned his body to face me, after the riolu had turned his head. I saw the kid had bright blue eyes, and was holding a bag of oran berries. "Wow that is a lot of blue!" I spoke out of surprise. _**'His favorite color is blue I presume? Ha ha ha... Sorry for bothering...'**_ I heard in my head, being in a joking tone not a serious one.

The kid looked up to the concerned pokemon and asked, "Is something wrong Blue?" _**'Hmph! Even the riolu is named blue, that may be the reason it looked at you when you said, 'I see a lot of blue...''**_ The voice laughed a little. Blue, the riolu, pointed at me with one paw and stared, the boy followed Blue's gaze, then faced me. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Jarod, and you are?" I answered.

"My name is-" he was cut off as an explosion was heard from far away and fireballs are being shot in many directions, one heading in our direction.

"Run!" _**'Run!'**_ The voice and I yelled simutaniously both verbally and mentally as we all ran back where we came from, well the boy and I were running, Blue was holding on as the ride was turning very bumpy. _**'Don't let that kid get killed or our fates will be changed! He is just as important as you are in the planed future!'**_

I started to worry, "Wait? Our fates will be changed?"

"Who are you talking to? Don't forget me!" The blue boy yelled, he was running slower and falling very far behind.

I turned around, the space was between us was very far, I never knew I could run that fast, ever, and saw the shadow of the big, not giant, piece of metal falling around the kid, the fire seemingly dissapeared and was just a chunk of hot, falling metal. "I have to help him!" I said to myself as I stoped moving and charged back at the kid. Time passed as our distance is closing to almost two yards away, the metal object falling, almost right above us.

I was just a second late as I jumped from the last two feet and tackled the kid back, my right leg being crushed by the mass of metal, blood pouring onto the ground, oh how I wanted to not be there and live the rest of my life as normal, but now it just changed.


	6. Sneek Peek! (Will be taken down July 11)

YOU ARE TOO LATE! The sneak peek was taken down on the date:

July 12, 2015, 8:25 am

I forgot to take it down yesterday... Try again next time when there is another holiday! If you are disappointed from reading this then wait another day, this note will be replaced by a REAL chapter, when it is finished. (I will post parts of future chapters on holidays and such, or when something special happens like getting 100 Followers/Favorites, Reaching a certain amount of views, aneversary of the story, etc... I think you guys/girls get what I mean.)


	7. Upload Reminder

I am very, very sorry about not posting for awhile. I had some bad events that happened and I completely forgot about the story from around the middle of July, to around now when I found my previous chapters in my laptop storage and remembered this story. So to say sorry about me not posting, I will give three chapters at once on the day:

Aug. 9, 2015


End file.
